Cynne "Noire" Zenora
Cynne "Noire" Zenora is a character on Plagued. She was created Nov 8, 2011, by Celie. Profile Cynne is all smiles and jokes, but she is also a compulsive liar. Her lies can range from believable to outlandish, and it comes naturally that she may forget she's even doing it. She started lying as a child, and after finding she could get what she wanted, became used to the concept. For a rogue, Cynne is friendly and willing to cooperate—as long as she sees some sort of profit in it. In addition to her lies, she is also fond of shiny things, and usually these shiny things belong to someone else. Yes, Cynne just happens to be fond of pilfering others valuables. History Cynne was born and raised in Salem, but her parents moved to Santa Monica when she was five years old, citing more job opportunities as the reason. Her father, Grigori eventually found work with a large corporation, and her mother Alyssa stayed home. Growing up, Cynne never had many friends her own age, and there was a lack of girls in their neighborhood, meaning most of her friends were boys two to three years older than her. As such, Cynne grew up faster than most girls her age, and also learned things girls her age weren't interested in, such as free running and gambling. When she came of age, Cynne eventually found work at the local pawn shop, but spent most of her time with the guns in the warehouse, which lead to her interest in firearms. Cynne began to spend her free time at the gun range, mostly as a hobby, but also as a way to protect herself. Her family lived in a part of town that was considered well-to-do, and break ins were always a possibility. But more than anything, Cynne took up the hobby to keep away from her father, as their relationship began to stagnate when she turned eighteen. He wanted her to go into business like he had, but Cynne sought her own path, wanting to have fun with her work rather than have a large paycheck with no satisfaction. They had been fighting about her schooling the day the dead rose. He wanted her to choose a college that would give her skills such as management and marketing, still trying subtly to push her toward his own line of work. but Cynne wanted to explore her schooling before making a decision. Cynne had stormed out of the house and gone to the gun range, as she usually did when she was angry. She had returned to find her house a mess and her parents dead. The news stations were alive with warnings about the dead walking, safety precautions and assurances that the government would solve it. Cynne didn't see this particular problem being solved by politics, and packed lightly before taking the keys to her father's old, dying car and leaving her home, determined to find a sign of life. Driving into Fort York, the car eventually broke down a few miles from what she would later learn was called Safe Haven. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Rogue Category:Active